geog368ufandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny F The Colorado Rocky Mountains
Overview The Rocky Mountains extend from Alaska to Arizona, passing through Western Colorado where the majestic peaks boasts the highest altitudes in the United States. The Continental Divide runs along the crest of the Rockies, determining whether run-off water will flow to the Pacific or Atlantic Oceans. Pike’s Peak (pictured right) is the most visited mountain in North America and the second most visited mountain in the world. It reaches an altitude of 14,110 feet above sea level and is the 31st highest peak out of 54 Colorado peaks. It is the farthest east of the big peaks in the Rocky Mountain chain, which contributed to its early fame among explorers, pioneers and immigrants. Pike’s Peak was named after Zebulon Pike, an 1806 explorer who first documented and attempted (unsuccessfully) to reach the summit The mountains which formed from volcanic rock hold rich mineral deposits. These rocks rich in natural resources became the impetus for the development of what is now the “most urbanized region of the country between Chicago and California (Hudson 290)”. The minerals content of the Colorado Rockies attracted early prospectors, but life around the Rockies continues to boom long after the Gold Rush went bust. The mountains themselves have helped shape the culture, economy, environment and history of Colorado. History The Eastern Rocky Mountain Front, originally populated by Native Americans; primarily the Arapaho was later settled by trappers and fur traders. Later the front range filled with miners and prospectors as Gold Fever hit the United States and many people continued westward in search of fortune. Most travelers generally avoided the treacherous Rocky Mountain passes through Colorado, but The Colorado Gold Rush 1858-1861 brought over 100,000 prospectors to the Colorado Territory, and set the basis for settlement around the Colorado Rocky Mountains. Gold Rush The Colorado Rockies are rich in mineral deposits, including gold. 10 years pursuant to the California Gold rush, rumors of gold deposits in the Rocky Mountain, specifically around Pike’s Peak, traveled eastward. After the first major lode was found in July of 1858, the Colorado Gold Rush came full force. When gold became scarce, some mining town did turn to ghost towns, but some of the mining settlements continued to thrive into present day cities like Black Hawk, Central City and Idaho Springs. The influx of miners lead to the discovery of other minerals in the mountains and set the base for the mining industry in Colorado. Mining The preliminary estimate for the value of non-energy minerals and uranium mined in Colorado in 2008 was $2.155 billion. The metals sector, including molybdenum, gold, silver, vanadium and the energy mineral uranium, contributed $1.5 billion. Industrial minerals, including sand, gravel, stone, clay, gypsum, cement and nahcolite, were valued at $654 million. Colorado ranks 4th in the U.S. in gold production behind Nevada, Alaska and Utah. While mineral resources account for some of the mining products in the Colorado Rockies, the most abundant mining products are coal and Natural Gas. Economy The Colorado economy is multi-faceted, including eastern plain farming, and urban center manufacturing and services. However, much of the state’s revenue comes from products and industries related to the Rocky Mountains. The Rocky Mountains, in the western part of the state provides numerous recreation areas and the state's numerous petroleum and coal deposits. The Colorado Rocky Mountains that began as a series of mining boomtowns is now a economic center for health care; hotels and ski resorts; and engineering, legal services, and software development. Mining and natural resources still play an important role in the Colorado economy, but now as an element of a diverse economy. Culture, Lifestyle and Tourism Coloradans are considered among the healthiest people in the United States, with Denver consistently ranked at one of the 10 healthiest cities in the United States. Easy access to the mountains makes outdoor activities like hiking, skiing, and biking popular activities, not only for Coloradans, but also for the huge tourism industry. The Colorado Rocky Mountains provide a network of entertainment, employment an activity for the people of Colorado = = = Sources Colorado Economy Colorado Mining Association Gehling, Richard (2006). "The Pike's Peak Gold Rush" . The Pike's Peak Gold Rush. Richard Gehling.. Retrieved May 25, 2010. Hudson, John C. Across This Land'.'' John Hopkins University Press, Baltimore. 2002.' Thomas J. Noel (December 19, 2006). "Denver History - The Arapaho Camp" . ''Mile High City. City and County of Denver. Retrieved May 25, 2010.Colorado Mining Association